Break the chains
Break the chains(사슬을 부숴)은 《토가이누의 피》의 PS2판 《토가이누의 피 True Blood》의 주제가이자 와타나베 카즈히로의 노래로 트루블러드 2차 프로모션 비디오의 주제가로 사용되었다. 관련 음반으로 와타나베 카즈히로의 싱글 《Break the chains/Are one》의 메인곡으로 B 사이드곡은 PS2판 시키 대체 엔딩의 주제가로 사용된 Are one이다. 듣기 Break the Chains - Watanabe Kazuhiro (Togainu no Chi True Blood)|Break the chains 가사 가사 출처는 이곳 일본어= In the silence of the city In the name of justice Unleash the bulging fear You, the one addicted to violence Ignorance is bliss Who knows your loved one might be the next Now you know Can you take it? Can you take the pain? 彷徨う魂 囚われの世界 まどろみの中で 光求めた Break the chains その手で鎖引き裂いて Break away 飛びたて新しい明日へ Break the chains たとえ今空見えなくても Now we break the chains 願い抱いて Now we break away 自由へ In the darkness, so many In the name of justice They crush the truth with fear Now, you suffocate in the menace life Is ignorance a bliss? Who knows your loved one might be the next Now you know Can you fight it? Can you fight the pain? 凍てつく鼓動に 囚われた未来 かすかな記憶に 明日を叫んだ Break the chains この手で鎖引き裂いて Break away 飛びたていつか見た夢へ Break the chains たとえ今空見えなくても Now we break the chains 時を超えて Now we break away 自由へ Break the chains その手で鎖引き裂いて Break away 飛びたて新しい明日へ Break the chains たとえ今空見えなくても Now we break the chains 願い抱いて Now we break away 自由へ |-| 독음 (한국어)= In the silence of the city In the name of justice Unleash the bulging fear You, the one addicted to violence Ignorance is bliss Who knows your loved one might be the next Now you know Can you take it? Can you take the pain? 사마요우 타마시 토와라레노 세카이 마도루미노 나카데 히카리모토메타 Break the chains 소노테데쿠사리히키카키사이테 Break away 토비타테아타라시아시타에 Break the chains 타토에이마소라미에나쿠데모 Now we break the chains 네가이다이테 Now we break away 지유우에 In the darkness, so many In the name of justice They crush the truth with fear Now, you suffocate in the menace life Is ignorance a bliss? Who knows your loved one might be the next Now you know Can you fight it? Can you fight the pain? 이테쿠츠 고도우니 토와라레노 미라이 카스카나키오쿠니 아시타오 사켄다 Break the chains 소노테데쿠사리히키카키사이테 Break away 토비타테이츠카미타유메에 Break the chains 타토에이마소라미에나쿠데모 Now we break the chains 토키오코에테 Now we break away 지유우에 Break the chains 소노테데쿠사리히키카키사이테 Break away 토비타테아타라시아시타에 Break the chains 타토에이마소라미에나쿠데모 Now we break the chains 네가이다이테 Now we break away 지유우에 |-| 한국어= 조용한 도시 속에서 정의의 이름으로 폭발하는 두려움을 풀어버려 폭력에 빠져버린 너 모르는게 약이지 네가 사랑하는 사람이 다음일줄 누가 알았겠어 이제 알았지 넌 감당할 수 있어? 고통을 감당할 수 있어? 방황하는 영혼 갇혀버린 세계 잠드는 중심에서 빛을 원했어 사슬을 부숴 그 손으로 사슬을 부숴버려 길을 열어 떠오르는 새로운 내일로 사슬을 부숴 비록 지금은 하늘이 안보여도 우리는 체인을 부숴 소원을 품고 우리는 길을 열어 자유로 이렇게 많은 어둠 속에서 정의의 이름을 두려움에 진실을 밟아 이제 넌 위협적인 삶에 짓눌려 무지는 축복인가? 네가 사랑하는 사람이 다음일줄 누가 알았겠어 이제 알았지 넌 싸울 수 있어? 고통과 싸울 수 있어? 얼어붙은 고동에 갇혀버린 미래 희미한 기억으로 내일을 외쳤어 사슬을 부숴 그 손으로 사슬을 부숴버려 길을 열어 날아오를 언젠가 본 꿈에서 사슬을 부숴 비록 지금은 하늘이 안보여도 우리는 체인을 부숴 시간을 넘어 우리는 길을 열어 자유로 사슬을 부숴 그 손으로 사슬을 부숴버려 길을 열어 떠오르는 새로운 내일로 사슬을 부숴 비록 지금은 하늘이 안보여도 우리는 체인을 부숴 소원을 품고 우리는 길을 열어 자유로 영상 咎狗の血 TRUE BLOOD|2차 PV 분류:토가이누의 피의 사운드트랙 분류:PV곡